Sing off between Masters
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Mr.Ping invited Shifu, Po and the Five to sing for his costumers for one night but things get competitive between Po and the Five espacially Po and Tigress until... Want to find out you just have to read it. If you want to. and PLEASE REVIEW. Summarry might changed through out the Story. COMPLETE!
1. Need your help

**Me:Hey everyone I know I'm not done with any of my Kung Fu Panda Fanfics but I just can't seem to be able to get this Idea out of my mind so here goes nothing.**

**Po:Hey your not even then with any story and your writting another one?**

**Tigress:That's what she just said.**

**Po:OH**

**Me:Well anyways...**

**Po:But your not even half done with one story.**

**Me and Tigress:ENOUGH PO!**

**PO:Sorry**

**ME:Po if you want to talk why don't you tell them my claim**

**Po:Alright. Disclaimer:She doesn't own Kung Fu Panda because if she did she would already of done ALL six movies and me and Tigress would already be married.**

**Tigress:PO!*PO runs for his life***

* * *

"Master Shifu?"Mr. Ping said.

"Ah, came to see Po I persume."Master Shifu assumed.

"No not really I just wanted to know if you, Po and the Five can come Tonight and try out my stage. Hehe I got it for free. They brought me multiple things to sing with. Pianos, guitars, ect."Mr. Ping said.

"Oh that would be great Mr. Ping I'm sure they'll love too"Shifu agreed.

"Oh Thank you Shifu"Ping thanked.

"No problem I'll let them know"Shifu said and Mr. Ping left. When Shifu told Po and the Five they immediatly agreed even Tigress.

"This is going to be sooo much fun!"Po said.

"Yeah!"Monkey and Mantis agreed.

"Although It's been a while since I've sang"Po said.

"Wait! Po your saying you've sang before?"Tigress asked.

"Yeah I still remember I just loved to sing you guys should of seen me"Po said.

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to see you later tonight"Shifu said.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you like it.**

**Po:Ugh**

**Me:Po are you Ok?**

**Po:Huh? Oh yeah never better.**

**Me:What did Tigress do to you?**

**Po:Let's just say it wasn't very pleasent.**

**Me:O-k. Anyways Please Review**


	2. MirrorsGive Your Heart a Break

**Me:Hey guys thanks for the great Reviews hope you like this next chap and I will take Suggestions for Songs.**

**Po:Cool! Lets get the music going.**

**Me:Po will you go to your spot please.**

**Po:All right*Po leaves***

**Me:I guess he's excited to sing but I guess you can't blame him.**

**Tigress:Where's Po?**

**Me:He just left for his spot and aren't you supposed to be there too?**

**Tigress:Sorry I didn't know he already did go. **

**Me:Well go then.**

**Tigress:Alright already. Gessh.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is going to be great!"Po shouted.

"Yes Po you've been saying that since we left the Palace"Tigress said.

"Well it is"Po said.

"PO!"Mr. Ping said.

"Hey dad"Po greeted.

"You all greed to come and sing for my coustomers"Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah"They all said including Tigress.

"So who's going first?"He asked.

"I will"Po said.

"Ok"Mr. Ping said."Will you be singing a song that you wrote son?"

"I didn't you wrote songs Po"Tigress said.

"Well I do but yeah I'll be singing one dad"Po said.

"Great I'll go and announce you"Mr. Ping said and made his way to the microphone**(I know they don't have Microphones but I just need something for the to use)**"Alright everyone my son Shifu and The furious Five are to sing. And first up is my son the Dragon Warrior"Everyone cheered as Po got on stage.

"This is a song I wrote I dearly deticate it to a very special friend of mine"

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

Everyone was surprised by Po's singing Voice ispecially Shifu and the Five.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

Po looked at Tigress and the five noticed.

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life [x10]

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life [x8]

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life [x16]

Everyone cheered as Po finished singing they all love it.

"Wow!Po you sing very well"Tigress said.

"Thanks"

" if it's Okay I'll like to go next"Tigress said.

"Of course"Mr. Ping said and went to introduce Tigress.

"Good Luck"Po said.

"Thanks"She answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Master Tigress"As Tigress walked on stage she got a bit nervous because it's been a while since she's sung. Tigress began to sing.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

As soon she began to sing she felt so relived. Everyone just LOVED the way she sang. It was as if she was an Angel from haven. Po looked at her like no other time before now. He just loved her voice and wished he could hear it forever and ever.

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

When she finished everyone cheered like crazy they just adored it.

"Wow!"Was that Po could say.

"You did amazing Tigress"Viper said.

"Thanks"Tigress answered her.

"I'll go next"Shifu said. Everyone starred at him surprised."What?I use to sing in my time you know"He said.

"Yeah but that was like I don't know like 3 dinesties ago "Po said and recieving a punch from Tigress."Oh I mean. Great"Po laughed nervously.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go I hope you like it.**

**Po:That was awesome. I really enjoyed singing.**

**Tigress:Me too.**

**Po:I wonder what song Shifu will sing.**

**Shifu:Well I can tell you know I don't think It'll be a love song like both of you.**

**Me:Hey how did you three get in here?**

**Po:We just want a glass of water.**

**Me:Oh ok. Anyways Please Review.**

**Songs:Po's Song; Mirrows by Justin Timberlake.**

**Tigress's Song; Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**


	3. Awake and Alive

**Me:Hey guys I'm back with the third chap thanks to ****pandamaster97720 ****he helped me for Shifu's song love you ALL!**

**Po:Cool! Shifu is going to sing.**

**Tigress:Yeah!**

**Me:Oh come on guys Really?**

**Po & Tigress:What?!**

**Me:You two are supposed to be in your places.**

**Po & Tigress:Oh Right.**

**Tigress:Come on Po.**

**Po:Coming*Po and Tigress leave***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright everyone it's time for our next Singer and believe it or not it's Master Shifu!"Mr. Ping announce and the crowd cheer as they saw Master Shifu walk on stage.

_I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from your arms_

Much to everyone's surprise Shifu sang preety well not great but very good.

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here (right here), right now (right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_  
_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_  
_I've already made up my mind_  
_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_  
_And I feel like giving in_  
_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here (right here), right now (right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_  
_Waking up waking up_  
_Waking up waking up_  
_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_  
_I can feel you in my sleep_  
_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_  
_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_  
_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here (right here), right now (right now)_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_  
_Waking up waking up_  
_Waking up waking up_  
_Waking up waking up _

Shifu finished singing and the crowd cheered. And soo did Po and the Five.

"Who would of thought Shifu could sing"Mantis said.

"Yeah"Po, Monkey and Crane agreed.

"Well there's always surprises guys"Viper said.

"Yes Po like when your dad said that you wrote songs"Tigress agreed.

"Oh hehe yeah hehe"Po laughed nervously.

"Me Next!"Mantis shouted. Once Mr. Ping introduced him he jumped on staged they handed him a small microphone and he began.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Uh!_  
_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
_Just chillin' in my snuggie_  
_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_  
_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_  
_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_  
_Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_  
_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_

"Yeah it's pretty predictable that he would sing that song"Monkey said."He's singing that song like every single day in his room!"

"Really?"Po asked surprise.

"Yeah. My room is like right across him I can here him everyday with the same song every five minutes"

"Ok!Who's next?"Mr. Ping asked.

"Oooh I'll go next"Viper said.

"Ok"Mr. Ping said and went back on stage. Once he introduced her. She came out and the music started.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

LIke Tigress, Viper had an amazing voice as well.

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

Everyone cheered for Viper they all loved it as well like they liked Po and the others. The only one's left to sing were Monkey and Crane.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you like the songs.**

**Po:Cool! Monkey and Crane are finally to sing!**

**Tigress:This should be fun!**

**Mantis:Yeah! Haha.**

**Me:Ok guys. Ready?**

**Mantis, Po & Tigress:Yeah!**

**ALL:PLEASE REIVEW!**

**Songs: Shifu; Skillet 'Awake and Alive'**

**Mantis:Bruno Mars 'The Lazy Song'**

**Viper:Demi Lovato 'Warrior'**


	4. The Battle Is On

**Me:Hey everyone i'm back with another chap hope you like it.**

**Po:Yey Crane and Monkey are next!**

**Me:Aren't you suppose to be with the others?**

**Po:Sorry its just that I'm running from Tigress**

**Me:Why?**

**Po:Uh...**

**Tigress from a distance:Where are you panda?!**

**Me:Since when does she call you panda? Last I remember is when she's mada at you.**

**Po:Uh... Yeah got to go**

**Me:?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda athough I wish I did**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"OK who's next?"Ping asked.

"ME!"Monkey and Crane shouted.

"Hey! I'm going next it's my turn!"Monkey said

"No it's mine!"Crane said.

"Why don't you two sing together?"Po suggested.

"Yeah it would be esier(Spelling erroer

_I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard_  
_Or a moment_  
_That's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_  
_I won't listen anyway_  
_You don't know me_  
_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what do you think you'd understand?_  
_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_  
_You can't take me_  
_And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
_They don't know me_  
_Cause I'm not here_

_Chorus:_

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Wanna touch things I don't feel_  
_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can the world want me to change?_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They don't know me_  
_Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see_  
_All you wanted I could be_  
_Now you know me_  
_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man?_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am_

_Chorus_

_They can't tell me who to be_  
_Cause I'm not what they see_  
_Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me_  
_And their words are just whispers and lies thatI'll never believe_

_Chorus_

_I'm the one now_  
_Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm the one _  
_Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_

"You guys did AWESOME!"Po said"Well of course not like me"He added"I did way more awesome"

"WHAT?!"Tigress said."I did better than you"

"The both are wrong I did way better than all of you"Mantis said. And at that moment everyone except Shifu started to argue.

"I did way better than you Panda!"TIgress yelled.

"Prove it. KITTY!"Po yelled back and it went silent.

"What did you just call me?"Tigress asked for she thought he had a death wish.

"KITTY!"Po reapeated. They were both about to attack but luckly Shifu got a hold of Po and Viper got Tigress.

"What is wrong with you two?"Shifu asked them."We come here just for fun and you guys take it as if its competition!There will be no more arguing about it or I'll tell that we can't sing for his coustomers anymore!Is that understod?!"SHifu yelled at them.

"Yes master"They all answered except Po and Tigress.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"He asked them.

"Yes Master Shifu"Po and Tigress answered.

"I still did better"Po whispered.

"We'll see about that panda"Tigress whispered back. Luckly for them Shifu didn't hear that but the rest did.

* * *

**Me:And So the battle begins.**

**Po:I'm going to win!**

**Tigress:You wish.**

**Me:*Sighs*Please Review and you two get out and prepare your voice.*Po and Tigress leave.**


	5. CupsWhen I Was Your Man

**Me:Hey guys back with another chapter I had to re-write this story over and over again not because it didn't sound write but because my computer kept on NOT saving it I'm going to be SUPER mad if it doesn't let me. Anyways enough Chit chat time for the story.**

**PO:Hey can we start.**

**Me:Yes Po**

**PO:YES!*LEaves***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda although I sooo wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

While Po and the Five were arguing. Mr. Ping had everyone move the tables moved to the side for the people wanted to dance. Tigress made her way to the middle of the stage and sat down with her legs crossed. Kids started grabbing cups to join her and they sat in the middle of the dance floor and they started playing at the same rethym as Tigress.

_[Verse 1:]_  
_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_[Chorus 1:]_  
_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_[Chorus 2:]_  
_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"See what did I tell you everyone likes me more than you at singing"Tigress said after she turned her microphone of.

"We'll see about that Kitty"Po said and left before Tigress could strangle him. Po got on the piano and started to play.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Shifu knew that Po and Tigress were fighting to prove to one another they were than the other so he decided that when Po was done he would have them sing a song together and see if it helps with the prophecy Oogway once told him.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should've bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should've gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should've have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should've gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

"See everyone started to cry because of how beautiful I sing"Po told a very angry Tigress. Then next thing you knew Po and Tigress were fighting... Again.

"THATS IT!"Shifu yelled causing Po and Tigress to shut up."I'm tired of hearing you two argue! Whether you like it or not I'm going to have you two sing a song together YOU HEAR ME!"He yelled.

"Yes Master"Po and Tigress said

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you liked it.**

**Po:Cool! Finally we're going to find out who's better at this.**

**Tigress:Yeah! But I wonder what will Shifu will have us sing and what YOU meant by the prophecy Oogway told him. Has Shifu told us it?**

**Me:Maybe. *Whispers to readers*This prophecy will come up a story I will be writting that take place BEFORE this one but until I'm done with at least 2 or 3 stories of mine.**

**Tigress:What do you mean with MAYBE?**

**Me:Please Review.**

**Po:I agree with Tigress what do you mean Maybe?**

**Songs:Tigress: Cups by Anna Kendrick (If you saw Pitch Perfect you already know it)**

**Po:When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

**STILL TAKING REQUESTS!**


	6. Problem Solved

**Me:Okay I got alot of Music Reviews but I really liked this Idea. Thank you Goddess of Imaginary **

**Po, Shifu and The Five:Awww**

**Me:Whats wrong?**

**Tigress:This is going to be last chapter we can't sing anymore**

**Me:Why not?**

**Viper:Because after this song Po and Tigress won't argue about who's the best anymore**

**Me:Now just because they're not going to fight over it anymore doesn't mean I'm going to stop the story. You guys will still be able to sing after this chapter.**

**Po, Shifu and The Five:YEY!**

**ME:Now go back because we're about to start.**

**Po, Shifu and The Five: OK! DISCLAIMER: ONE DAY SHE WILL OWN KUNG FU PANDA!**

**Me:Guys!*They Leave**Sighs* I hope that does come true*Sobs***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kung Fu Panda Yet! Right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shifu had told Po and Tigress the song and surprisingly they agreed? Tigress got on stage but Po was no where to be seen.

"Where's Po"Mantis asked.

"Yeah"Monkey agreed."Isn't he supposed to be up there with Tigress?"Shifu didn't answer. He knew where he was but didn't say anything.

**Tigress:**  
All_ I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

**Tigress:**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Po came out of the shadows from all the way to the other side of the shop as he walked to the stage singing with Tigress

**Both:**  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**Both:**  
_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Po was now on stage and everyone loved the way they sang it together... Almost as if they ment it?

**Po: **_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

**Tigress**/**Po:**  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right_

**Both:**  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**Both:**  
_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

At this point Po and Tigress were staring into each other eyes.

**Tigress: **_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**_B_oth:**___  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has_ changed

**Tigress:**  
All___ I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

At the end everyone clapped soo loud it knocked down a few plastic cups in GONGMAN CITY!

"WOW!"was all Mantis could say. Shifu couldn't help but smile at his students he knew they were that phrophecy Oogway told him a few years before he passed to the afterlife. Tigress started to walk off stage when she heard Po singing again. _Did Shifu tell him it was two songs together?_She wondered when she saw Shifu they were confused as she was

**Po:**_You tell all the boys "No"_  
_Makes you feel good, yeah._  
_I know you're out of my league_  
_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

_You've carried on so long,_  
_You couldn't stop if you tried it._  
_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it,_  
_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_  
_I wanna see inside_  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_ _tonight?_

To everyones surprised Tigress sang along with him and went with it. They were both smilling while singing. Again like they ment it.

**Tigress:**You_ let all the girls go_  
_Makes you feel good, don't it?_  
_Behind your Broadway show_  
_I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

_You've carried on so long_  
_You couldn't stop if you tried it._  
_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it._  
_But I'm gonna try_

**Both:**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_  
_I wanna see inside_  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

_See beneath, see beneath,_  
_I..._  
_Tonight_  
_I..._

**Both:**_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_  
_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_  
_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_  
**Po:**_'Cause I'll be right here_  
**TIgress:**_I just wanna know_

**Po:**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)_  
_'Cause I wanna see inside_  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_  
**Tigress:**_See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight._  
_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

Both Po and Tigress got off stage and everyone went WILD!

"WOW GUYS!"Monkey said and Shifu and rest of the Five agreed.

"Yes! But I only said one song you two"Shifu said making them both blush.

"Uh... yeah it's just that... uh I.. don't know... I thought it would... be fun you know... to sing another one with... Tigress"Po said a little nervous.

"And I have to say I had fun singing those two song"Tigress said.

"So no more fighting?"Crane asked.

"NOPE"Po and Tigress said.

A few hours later.

"Hey Po why don't you sing someting to Tigress let her know how you feel about her?"Crane whispered to Po.

"Uh... I don't know Crane"Po said

"GO ON"Crane said and pushed him on stage.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you liked.**

**Po:Cool! I'm going again.**

**Me:Yes but your going to sing something special.**

**Tigress:Hey! I know where your going! YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME AND P*WildKratticusfever covers her mouth.***

**Me:hehe sorry can't reveal anything. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Songs: First one;Everything Has Changed By Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

**Second;Beneath Your Beautiful LABRINTH ft. Emeli Sandé**

**STILL TAKING REQUEST**


	7. WorldwideTwo Worlds Collide

**Me:Hey guys I'm back with antoher chapter and here's the bad news it's getting REALLY CLOSE to the end**

**Po, Shifu, and The Five:AWWW!**

**Me:I know I don't want it to end too. But it has to end at one point.**

**Tigress:Why can't you just have it keep on going until you are pleased with it.**

**Me:Thats just it Tigress! The story is too good ALL good things must end right?**

**Shifu:She's right.**

**Mantis:Yeah. Just like Shen's tower! It was buetiful and it got distroyed.**

**Me:Ok guys I have to start the story! Now go on back.**

**All:OK!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda if I did we won't have to wait soooo long for the rest of the movies*Sobs*Dreamsworks hasn't answered to my request*Sobs***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok Everyone!"Po said."You know how I sang earlier today to a special girl. Well now I'll be singing another one for her with the help of my buddies. Crane, Monkey and Mantis"Po said. Crane, Monkey and Mantis were surprised Po wanted them to sing it with him but they went on stage anyway.

**Po:**  
_Ooh_  
_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_  
_Cause I've been missing_

Tigress imediatly recognized this song. The boys have beens singing it together for who knows which girls. She would always hear them from her room. Espacially since her room is just across Po's. Which is where they allways sang it. It was kind of... sweet. It help her relax when she had trouble going asleep too.

**Crane:**  
_You by my side, yeah_

**Po:**  
_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

**Crane:  
**_You calm me down_  
_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

**Mantis:**  
_I-I-I-I'm never never_

**Monkey**  
_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

**Mantis:**  
_Soon we'll be together_

**Po:**  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

**All:**  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

**Po:**  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

**All:**  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

**Monkey**  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**Po:**  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
__But don't you worry_

**Crane:**  
_Cause you have my heart_

**Monkey**  
_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
_Just get up and go_

**Crane:**  
_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

**Mantis:**  
_I-I-I-I'm never never_

**Monkey**  
_Never as far away as it may seem_

**Po:**  
_No never_

**Mantis:**  
_Soon we'll be together_

**Monkey:**  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

**Po:  
**Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

**All:**  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

**Po:**  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

**All:**  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

**Monkey**  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**Mantis:**  
_Oh_  
_Wherever the wind blows me_  
_Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

**Crane**  
_No, there ain't no one better_

**Monkey**  
_(Worldwide)_

**Crane**  
_So always remember_

**Monkey**  
_(Worldwide)_

**Po:**  
_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

**All:**  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

**Po:**  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

**All:  
**_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

**Crane:  
**_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**Po:**  
_Worldwide_

**Crane:**  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
_But don't you worry_

**Po:**  
_Cause you have my heart_

"So Po?"Tigress began"Who is this espacial girl?" When Tigress asked this questions it got him of guard.

"Uh..."Was all Po could say. The boys were getting annoyed. Even Viper.

"You can answer me later I'm going next"Tigress said.

"Wait! You guys aren't fighting about it anymore right?"Viper asked a bit concerned about her friends.

"Of course not. I just want to sing"Tigress answered.

_She was given the world_  
_So much that she couldn't see_  
_And she needed someone to show her,_  
_Who she could be._  
_And she tried to survive_  
_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_  
_But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine._  
_You had your fears, I was fine._  
_You showed me what I couldn't find,_  
_When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da_

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away._  
_She was given a role, never knew just when to play._  
_And she tried to survive_  
_Living her life on her own_  
_Always afraid of the throne_  
_But you've given me strength to find home._

_You had your dreams, I had mine._  
_You had your fears, I was fine._  
_You showed me what I couldn't find,_  
_When two different worlds collide._

_She was scared_  
_Unprepared._  
_Lost in the dark._  
_Falling Apart,_  
_I can survive,_  
_With you by my side._  
_We're gonna be alright._  
_This is what happens when two worlds collide._

_You had your dreams, I had mine._  
_You had your fears, I was fine._  
_You show me what I couldn't find,_  
_When two different worlds collide._  
_La dee da dee da_

_You had your dreams, I had mine._  
_You had your fears, I was fine._  
_You showed me what I couldn't find,_  
_When two different worlds collide._  
_When two different worlds collide_

"How's that?"Tigress said.

"HOW WAS THAT?"Po said"Excuse me but was that supposed to be a hard question?" Everyone laughed at Po's little gusture.

"You I feel like singing again"A voice said behind them. To everyone's surprised it was...

"Shifu?"Po said."You sure?"

"Of course I am I'm not letting you six have all the fun"Shifu said.

"Ok"Po said.

* * *

**Me:Ok ok there you go hoped you liked it.**

**Po:NOOOOOO**

**Me:What?**

**Tigress:He's upset that the next chap it the last one.**

**Me:Hmmmm. Tell you what Po if my readers keep sending Ideas I'll keep going no matter how many chapters it takes. Like that?**

**Po:Yeah!**

**Me:Ok. Ok Readers you heard me. In order to keep Po happy it's up to you! Ke-**

**Po:PLEASE KEEP SENDING HER IDEAS I WANT TO KEEP SINGING FOR YOU*Tigress nods in agreement***

**Me:*Sighs*Please Review.**

**Songs: Po and The Boys;Worldwide by Big Time Rush**

**Tigress;Two Worlds Collide" by Demi Lovato**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE; STILL TAKING REQUEST! I NEED TO KEEP PO HAPPY**


	8. Kiss the girl

**Me:Okok I'm back with another chapter and I'm sorry that the next one is the ending. I already have it all planned out. Thanks Gooddess of Imaginary for Tigress' song!**

**Po:Aww**

**Me:What?**

**Po: We're all having to much fun**

**Me:I know but stories have to end.**

**Po:*Whines*Ok.**

**Me:Ok now go with Shifu and the five.*Po leaves*I kind of feel bad to end it but storries have to end.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok everyone this song I'm about to sing is going to be out of my character"Shifu said"But the reason I'm singing this is because this goes to two of my best students"He finished and looked at Po and Tigress.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Po and Tigress looked at each other like is Shifu ok?  
_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh, my_  
_Look at the boy too shy_  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_Ain't it shame, too bad_  
_You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_Listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
_Why don't you kiss the girl_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

Monkey, Mantis and Crane started to laugh because they knew Shifu was talking about Po and Tigress.

"Oh Man look at your faces!Haha"Mantis said.

"WHO THE HECK DID YOU SING THAT SONG TO MASTER?!"Po and Tigress asked.

"Why you two"Shifu aswered with a smile.

"You kidding?"Po and Tigress said although you could see them both blush.

"Not at all"Shifu said.

"Although"Tigress said and everyone turned to her"It reminds me of a song I've been holding in I'll go next"She said and headed to the middle of the dance floor"

"Why did she go there?"Mantis asked. Everyone stared at Tigress who started to sing and dance**(like in the music video)**

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_This love ain't finished yet…_  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)_  
_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._  
_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_  
_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_This love will be the death of me_  
_But I know I'll die happily_  
_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_  
_Because you love me so… yeah!_

_[2x]_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)_  
_Na na na na [3x]_

"Awesome"Po said when Tigress got back as she took of her microphone**(I probably didn't mention this before but they have those microphone that you have over your ear the ones that keep your hands free. You've probaly them before)**"I'll go next" Po said and headed on stage.

_She's got a way about her_  
_I don't know what it is_  
_But I know that I can't live without her_  
_She's got a way of pleasin'_  
_I don't know what it is_  
_But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway _

_She's got a smile that heals me_  
_I don't know why it is_  
_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_  
_She's got a way of talkin'_  
_I don't know why it is_  
_But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
_Inspires me without a sound _  
_She touches me and I get turned around _

_She's got a way of showin'_  
_How I make her feel_  
_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_  
_She's got a light around her_  
_And ev'rywhere she goes_  
_A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
_Inspires me without a sound_  
_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_  
_I don't know why it is_  
_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_  
_She's got a way about her_  
_I don't know what it is_  
_But I know that I can't live without her anyway _

"That was cool"Monkey said.

"Is it one of the songs you wrote Po?"Tigress asked

"Well yeah"Po answered.

"Well I must say Po you have a talent for writting love songs for a special girl in your life"Shifu said.

"Uh... thanks"Po said.

"I'm going next"Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey said. They all looked at each other and soon agreed that they would all sing the same song next.

"Ok"Po said."Go on up"They all headed up on stage.

viper  
_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

viper  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

_crane  
Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it_

viper  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Crane  
Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw)

(come on)

viper  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

crane  
Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

_viper  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

crane  
Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out)

Mantis  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

monkey  
Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _[5x]_

_[overlapping]_  
ViperNo, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _[2x]_  
CraneThat-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _[2x]_

viper  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _[4x]_

Crane  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

"Cool song guys"Po said.

"Thanks"They all said.

"Well are you guys ready for the finally"Mr. Ping asked. Po and the Five looked at eachother.

"YEAH!"They all answered.

* * *

**Me:Ok there we go hoped you all liked it.*Turns to Po and The Five***

**Po:This is going to be a great ending in my opinion.**

**Tigress:Yeah**

**Mantis:Can wait. **

**Monkey:We're going to sing and dance at the same time**

**Viper:Should be fun**

**Crane:Yeah we should probly start getting ready*All nod in agreement and leave.**

**Me:Well looks like they're going to have fun.**

**Songs:Shifu; Kiss the Girl from little mermaid.**

**Tigress;Come and Get it by Selena Gomez**

**Po; She's got a way by Billy Joel**

**Viper and The Guys; Don't Phunk with My Heart by The Black Eyed Peas**

**WILL TAKE REQUESTS FOR THE LAST SONG(Although I have it already)I WANT TO KNOW YOUR IDEAS**


	9. The FINALLY!

**Me:Hey I'm back with the next and FINAL chapter**

**Po, Shifu and the Five:AWWW**

**Me:Don't worry there will be a sequel**

**Po, Shifu and the Five:Yey!**

**Me:Now go and get ready*They leave***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po, Shifu and the Five got in the middle of the dance floor."Ok everyone I want everyone to come and dance with us on the final two songs."Po said."And if you know these songs please sing along"Po looked at Shifu and the Five"Ready?"He asked and they all nodded. And so they began with the first song.

**Shifu**_(J-j-j-j-jr)_

**Crane, Monkey, and Mantis**  
_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!_

Po began to sing and started to sing. He was in the front with Tigress right next to him. Shifu, the rest of the Five and the Valley were right behind them.  
**  
Po:**_I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

**Tigress:**_'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name_

**Po, Shifu and the Guys:**  
_'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some  
_**Po:**_howCould I say no?_

**Po:**_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again_

**Tigress:**_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again_

**Shifu:**_It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that_ face

_ou can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_  
_That can make a storm cloud break_  
_Pulling out the sun_  
_And I can't get caught in the rain_  
_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

**Po:**_'Cause I got some intuition_  
_Or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_You got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_  
_Could I say no?_

**Po:(TheValley)**_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh_  
_(Ba da da)_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_'Cause you're bringing me in_  
_And now you're kicking me out again_

**Tigress:**_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

**Shifu(Po):**_Because we only have one life_  
_The timing and the moment_  
_All seem so right_  
_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_  
_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

**Po:(The Valley, Shifu and The Five)**_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_(Ba da da)_  
_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_  
_'Cause you're bringing me in_  
_And now you're kicking me out again_

**Tigress:**_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

**Po(Everyone esle):**_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_(Ba da da)_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_'Cause you're bringing me in_  
_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again _

When Po finished the last line he pulled Tigress making her spin and get right next to ger with her right leg up. The crowd when crazy it was amazing how Po and Tigress worked sooo well in their dance moves together and didn't mess up one bit. Po let go of Tigress and she stepped back to her spot for they were going to begin the next song.

_Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style_

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Po, Shifu and The guys:Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Po:Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Po, Shifu and The guysEh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Po:Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Oppa Gangnam Style

Everyone cheered once again. Po, Shifu and The Five were exsated already they've been at it all night. So they decided to head home

"Well that was fun"Mantis said when they arrived breaking the silence.

"Yeah*yawn*but I'm going to hit the sack already"Po said and started to walk back to the barracks the Five not far behind. Once Tigress and Po got their rooms they both knew that the song Shifu made them sing together really did change between them. They were both feeling something new... LOVE. Even Shifu knew they were feeling this he knew his daughter and the Dragon Warrior were the phrophecy Oogway once told him. _"That Phrophecy isn't too far away of coming" Oogway told him in his head."They will soon realize that they love one another"_

"Indeed they will Master"Shifu said"Indeed they will"

* * *

**Me:So there you go the last chapter. If your songs didn't get used don't worry they will either be used in a One-shot collection I'll be writting, the one with the phrophecy(I still don't have a title for it), or in the sequel to this.**

**Po:Hey we're still wondering what is the phrophecy?**

**Me:Umm... Please Review**

**Po:I'm serious what is the phrophecy**

**Songs: Love Like Woe by The Ready Set **

**Gangnam Style by PSY**


End file.
